


In Uthenera

by FairyAscending



Series: Dragon Age - Reactions [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Lelianas Song, Multi, Serenading, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending
Summary: "In Uthenera" is a musical beauty of the Dragon Age universe, if there ever was one. I wrote down the reactions of the romance options (I included Krem and Cole cuz I wanted to) of Dragon Age: Inquisition and my Inquisitors singing it to them during difficult times.





	In Uthenera

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it is me again. Sorry I was inactive for so long. Currently I focus more of my energy into writing my own books. But still...I fell in love with the Dragon Age fandom, so I will occasionally do this. When the mood strikes me, to break Writers Block, just for fun...wait I already mentioned something like this...

**Cullen:** He has always subconsciously deemed himself as beyond repair, ever since he left both the order and Kirkwall. A shell of the man he once was and on top of that a lyrium-addict. Because of that he was obviously surprised when Ariana Trevelyan seemed intrested in him at Haven. One of the sweetest mages he has ever seen and the Herald of Andraste to boot! He spent countless of hours thinking what it would be like to have the redhead close, entirely his, but it all ended with the same bottom line:  _Vile, Unworthy, Templar._ Yet...there she is. Throughout the mess of pain and darkness and lyrium blue, she has found him. Now he is laying in her lap free of his armor, while she massages his aching temples with her hands covered with a light sheen magically produced ice and sings an elvhen song to him. He can't make out the lyrics, but the melody itself is soothing all on its own, even if Ariana sometimes slips off-key. Maker, he doesn't deserve her. But there is little he can do, other than let her take his pain away, while the song drowns out the burning need for lyrium. How many mages like her were made Tranquil in Kirkwall on a whim? Personalities erased, minds sundered, connections to the fade broken. Mages who had nothing but kindness in them, punished for the smallest transgressions...and he let it happen. Suddenly he senses a pair of soft lips on his forehead. Ariana noticed him slipping into unpleasant territory. 

"Shh...it's alright. Just focus on the moment. You're with me now. Follow my voice.", she whispers.

She picks up, where she left off with her song. Why Ariana Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor and the epidome of innocence in mages, picked him, he has no idea. Still...his eyes slip shut under her ministrations and then nothing else exists, but her voice, covering him like a soft blanket.

 

 **Blackwall:** He is genuinly surprised when the nobles residing at Skyhold go over their business soon after Ashiri Lavellan demanded the shackles to be removed from his wrists. He worries what the young Elf might have risked this time, just to save some pathetic liar like him. After what he has done, she should've just asked to take his head herself. He was prepared to die, but she has prevented this and probably lost her good graces with many houses of Orlais along the way, let alone the Empress. Still...the biggest surprise turned out to be her confession during his judgement. She still wants him. The former Orlesian solider does barely care about the splinters that decorate his hands or the cut he has given himself, while working to make this wooden griffon into a rocking toy for the children at the refugee camp, when he suddenly hears an all too familliar singing voice, clear as bells. The song is all to familliar too: A ballad of her people, about death, grief and lastly keeping this loved one who passed on in your memory and also giving love to the living people around you. A song she sang and tought him during their journey to Skyhold and also after Adamant, honoring their dead soliders and also Lucius Hawke, who was left behind in the Fade. Her voice even leaves the horses in a state of peace and serentiy, as his elven lady walks, no floats, over to him...his hands begin to tremble slightly, as Cullens always to do these days and he has to try his hardest not to cry. It is true that he has no idea how to be with Ashiri as Thom Ranier. The fact that she has pardoned him, set him free to atone as who he was not who he pretended to be or thought he was and still wants him, even after all the lies...it's too good to be true. It can not be true. She picks a close pile of straw to sit down on and takes his battered hands in hers, while still singing the last parts of the song.

"I know it's a song about death, but it's also quite soothing, isn't it?", Ashiri grins.

Her eyes hold a certain glitter in them, as if she is about to shed tears. Tears of joy that is. It is true...the song is soothing and it calms him down a bit. Ashiri told him on their journey to Skyhold that the bottom line of this song is the dawn of something new. A new beginning. This is why she sang. Why the elven warrior decided that she wants a new beginning with him, Ranier does not know. Trying to be worthy of this deed, is all he can do now.

 

 **Dorian:** The ride back to Skyhold from Redcliff is uneventful to say the least. The caravan only holds the two of them: Camiran Lavellan and Dorian himself. Their curled up between supplies for Skyhold, as the elf had suggested they hitch a ride with the next supply transport. The scion of house Pavus is glad that the First of Clan Lavellan decided to keep quiet, as he was way too stuck in his own head to make conversation with the elf. The encounter with his father is still fresh in his mind and with it...other memories come back to him. Memories that go from tears shed in the darkness of his room over listening to speeches about the ideal way of life in Tevinter and that the heirs of magisters are to hide anything shameful, like for example liking men, while trying to hold back the storm in his chest and all the way over to the blood ritual and him leaving. Dorian hugs himself just a little tighter and tries to ignore the way the elvhen mage looks at him. His look...so warm, so genuine and full of concern. It burns Dorian at the core and leaves his heart hammering against his ribcage. He wouldn't say that Camiran is bad to look at and...this beauty isn't just confined to the outside. He has attempted to comfort him over Felix, stood up for him against those who doubted he was trustworthy, against Vivienne De Fer of all people, he... _Fasta Vass,_ he came running to him as soon as he found out about this so called family retainer. This elf is way too kind for his own good. Dorian is tremling...trembling with pent-up emotions, but through all of this, he does not fail to notice the warm arm that slips around him, ends his shaking and chases away the cold that has begun to seep into his bones again or the soft voice beginning to sing in the native tongue of the elves. Normally Dorian would respond to this with quips and sarcasm, but he is too stunned to know what he's thinking. He reconizes the song though...it's one of the Inquisitor's favourites and talks of death and new beginnings. Camiran Lavellan is a music lover and Dorian has often heared him talk about how traditional songs are as much a part of elvhen history as anything else. "It is the job of the keeper of the Dalish clan to remember and guide their people, so why not remember the old songs too?", he has said. Dorian understands why he likes the song. While the lyrics are not the happiest, the melody on its own is comforting. It's the first time in a long while that the storm in his chest settles a little bit. While the young Dalish still sings, he begins to stroke Dorians shoulder and involuntarily the mage from Tevinter leans into the Elves touch.  _'Fall. Trust him. Let it happen.'_ Kaffas! He is getting way too comfortable, when he knows he should not. He can't fight much though, since the events of today left him mostly drained. For the first time, since Rilenus has been taken away from him, the thought of allowing himself to hope for more, makes its way into Dorians brain.

 

 **Sera:** Fucking shit! Demon crap! Her legs still tremble long after they managed to get outta there. Long after the end of Warden Stroud. Long after Adamant falls. Even after all of the reassurances from Solazli Adaar about the Warden weirdness, the fade and everything. This emptiness still haunts her nightmares. Still...she doesn't want to throw all of that shit towards her honey tongue. All she wanted was to save their lives after all. Getting dragged through fade was much better than being mush on the floor. Still...this nothingness, darkness...it's stupid to worry about this. Imaginary stuff. Still...this shite doesn't end. 

"Sera?", Solazlis sleep-addled voice sound from between the sheets.

She wants to tell her honey tongue to go back to sleep. With all of those spiders attacking her...she must've been scared as shite too and in need of some rest. Still...doesn't make sense why she does not stay far away from magey shit, like she does. Might find herself ass-deep in trouble again, if she keeps protecting them. She worries about her Inky on this, but she can't keep the ex-merc from doing it, no matter what she tries. No word wants to come out and her Inky looks at her all worried. That face soon changes into a smile as Sera is pulled next to her and Solazli starts humming softly. She said that it's a song a member of her mercenary band taught her, when she just came. Solaz apperantly does not remember the lyrics, but the song in itself seems super important to her, like that poem that was taught to her is to Sera. She tenses up against Solazli...she...is not used to this. All of this gentle stuff and how sweet her Inky can be, despite her rough exterior. Still...she grows tired and so does Solazli...yet the Vashoth seems to be determined to keep singing unti Sera falls asleep. The elf doesn't want her to tough...her to wait, until she zones out. She does not have the energy left to tell her that though...

 

 **Cassandra:** She leans into the broad shoulders of the former templar recruit, while she listens to Gideon Trevelyan sing this song. It is the first time in a while, since she had a partner for this. A partner in facing grief. Anthony, Daniel...people have fallen, people she loved. Especially her brother...she...could not safe him. It was her fault...had she moved, put an end to this blood mage, before he could cut off Anthonys head. Daniel...she was not fast enough. If she had gone to Gideon a bit earlier, they could've prevented Daniel being forcibly fed with red lyrium...the pain he must've gone trough...the newly appointed Lord Seeker does not want to imagine that. The anniversary of Anthonys death, the memories of Daniel in pain...Gideon was always there to comfort her, just as he is tonight. He's at her side...this time it's nightmares. Insane mixups between the deaths of Anthony and Daniel paired up with the ghastly creatures the red templars turn into and darkspawn. Other terrifying images followed. There is no one other than Gideon, Cassandra admits this to and right now, she simply relishes in the touch of the man she loves and his singing voice. Since the Trevelyan family was always quite involved in the Chantry, Gideon is not a bad singer. He interrupts his singing for a while to look her straight in the eyes.

"Cassandra, there was nothing you could've done. How would you, not even a full-fledged warrior, have defeated a blood mage? And Daniel is free now...you saved him from a painful ending. I'm sure the Maker took him to his side happily.", Gideons deep voice rumbles from his chest. 

Before she can question this, tell him that she should've been more vigilant, he resumes with his singing, without another word. For this moment nothing exists, but herself, her former Templar recruit and the stars keeping watch over them. At least that's how Varric described it for the Knight Captain and her apostate Champion in Swords and Shields. Daniel and Anthony and the death and grief those memories brought coan never truly be forgotten, but at the same time there is also love, certainty and new beginnings now.

 

 **Josephine:** Akshol Adaar is a man of many talents, including magic and biologically made bombs, but holding his tongue isn't one of them. She has seen this firsthand today, watching her love chew out an Orlesian noblewoman in a most colorful way and have her escorted away from Skyhold by Cullen and his men. This noblewoman...she has killed her brother. A complete accident Akshol has said, but the thought of having been capable to resolve this does not leave the eldest child of the Montiliyets. It was justified what the woman had said, but Akshol does not want to hear any of it. Does this horned brute not have a single diplomatic bone in his body? He can't hurt their cause just to spare her feelings. This is what she want him to know, but Akshol shakes his head.

"They like us well enough in Halamshiral. The empress herself threw her support behind us and on top of that we have Brialas underground spies on our side. The support of one noble house won't mean anything in the long run.", Akshol reassures her.

"Now we just worry about you.", he adds sternly.

Without another word the ambassador is lead to the quarters of the Inquisitor and five seconds later the Vashoth barrs the door. This is one of the moments, where Josephine just knows that oncoming runners run the risk of being hit by mage fire, if they were to knock on the door. Akshol is devoted to her and Josephine knows that, but why did he spare her from facing up to something that was entirely her fault? She is the last person to judge whether or not he actually would've used the knife. There is no use arguing with the mage though. She felt positivly drained when Akshol took her into his arms. Impossible to talk to this man about his blunder with the sister of her old friend or what could happen with the Inquisition because of it. She is simply...lost in him. This is the moment where he starts singing. He gently undoes the bun her hair is styled into, while she is comforted over all of this, by Akshols singing voice. His voice is not suitable at all for the elvhen ballad he sings, but right now it's the most wonderful thing Josephine has ever heared in her life. Akshols pulse, warmth, voice and gentle hands carding through her hair are the only certainties of this moment. 

 

 **Iron Bull:** She watches him. She's a fool to believe he wouldn't notice. Or does she want him to? He doesn't know. Lira Lavellan, this nimble elvhen hunter. There is so much he has found in her. Something different from everything else. He wouldn't call it love...there was no love under the Qun. But then again...he was not longer under the Qun. From this day on, he was little more than a pariah, to be associated with bandits, murderers and other bastards who turned their back on the Qun. A Tal-Vashoth. Tal-Va-FUCKING-shoth. He has made her his kadan, but without the Qun to live by...he did not want to think about this. The worst of it all is, when he made the call to sacrifice the dreadnought and save his boys, he wasn't even capable of doing that honestly. It's not like Bull would have taken joy in watching his boys die, far from it actually, but...he faltered. He was incapable of simply sounding the retreat without the boss, without Lira, holding his hand. Why the fuck is she even still sitting out here? It's cold and surely about to rain and she is surely going to get sick, if she keeps sitting by this slowly dying fire. Not like the boss would ever complain about it, they have the preening 'vint for that. Neither Lira nor him say a word. Safe for some soliders from the Inquisition, they are the only ones still awake. Dorian, Varric and his boys were already asleep, but there was too much going on in his head to simply follow suit. His memories of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron came to the surface and mixed with what would've happened, if he had simply left the Chargers. No...how could he ever have? His mess of thoughts is suddenly penetrated by a soft singing voice. He has almost forgotten that Lira is still here. He doesn't know the song. It's probably elvhen. Her singing voice is something to behold too. Normally he would've joked about how she should become an Orlesian bard, if being Inquisitor didn't work out, but tonight he only takes in her singing. He reconizes how she has woken up the camp, hears the 'vint cursing about being woken up and sees the heads of Krem and Stitches poking out from one tent. Being how he is though, he knows why she sings...it's him. It is a kind gesture of a different caliber and he barely even responds. Just one other thing to regret...

 

 **Solas:** The song of Kalwyn Lavellan is forever incomplete. When she starts to sing of the new beginnings all by her lonesome, her voice simply does not work anymore. It's been mere weeks since Solas left her alone at that waterfall...broke things off with her. He knows how Bull and Dorian eye her with worry and are careful of displaying their own happiness in front of her, even if the Tal-Vashoth mercenary and the pariah scion of house Pavus deserve it so, so much. She brushes off Cole, even if he only has her best interests in mind. He has seen the love in her eyes, the sencerity, but...this was for the best.

 

BONUS:

 **Krem:** He hears the footsteps behind him and already clenches a fist. He knew that it was only a matter of time before that big, horned sap of an oxman sent anyone after him, but he does not want to see anyone. He is ready to punch the person behind him and sent him or her back to Bull with the message to piss off and that he does not want to see anyone, but the sight of the offender of his privacy, made him unclench his fist quickly: Rerinda Cadash. The Inquisitor and his girl. She at least deserved to be let down gently. 

"Please just...", he starts, but Rerinda cuts him off.

"Don't even try Cremisius Aclassi. I won't be sent away like this.", she declares and places herself next to him with a stubbornness reserved for mules.

Despite the height difference and the fact that his girl is a former member of the Carta, he knows that he has lost. She's proven that on more than just one occasion. It's usually one of her good traits in his eyes, but right now...not so much. Still...the determination in her eyes breaks him quickly. He rants about what happened...how he recieved word that his father died. From his mother of all people and how she has deemed it his fault, because if he had not found it necessary to "play the man" and simply supported them by marriage, his father never would've sold himself into slavery! He never would've been worked to death. It hurts that she can not accept him, it sickens him how she uses him as a scapegoat and the worst of it all is...a little part of himself feels like it's correct.

"It's not! You are a man! Always have been...YOU are the man I love!", she insists.

"There are enough people who care for you! You do not owe this woman anything and it's certainly not your fault Tevinter is such a shit place or that your family was poor and you certainly did not put your father out of business! You should not have to justify being who you are and...UGH! This doesn't help at all, does it?", she rants, until she gives up with a sigh.

"Sorry Rin, I know you mean well, but...", he starts and then trails off.

He's well aware that his firey dwarven girl is trying her best, even if it's clear that she is tripping over her own words. Still...the words in his mothers letter hurt, like no wound ever could. His father was the one who has always understood him. He barely notices how Rerinda slips closer to him and takes his armored hand into hers.

"Rin, really now, I...", he tries sadly, but she cuts him off.

"Shhh.", she returns his comment and then she begins to sing.

It's a song that he heared Dalish sing sometimes. He never understood what the lyrics mean, but Dalish said that it's a song about honoring the dead. He doesn't know where Rerinda got it, but his heart melts at the gesture. Her voice sometimes goes off-key, he's used to that kind of singing with the others, but right now...it's the most gentle and melodious voice that could ever exist. It's a sendoff to his father, who this little disaster never even met, and at the same time, it's proof how much Rin cares, because while she is hot-headed, impulsive and clumsy with her words, she's also sweet and caring and has an odd affinity about how to make people feel safe. What he's done to deserve her, he will never know. 

 

 **Cole:** It is safe to say that they came a long way from where they began, which included Cole almost making unpleasent contact with a bards blade when he came to safe her. Califa Trevelyan, the former Orlesian bard. She was wrong in that position, but she thought it better than recieving the same song as Cullen did. Poisoning, controlling, collaring. But...Califa is something different: She tries her best to help people. The songs she has learned in her bard days are used to bring people happiness...and her gentleness. She sees him walk into the darkness all the time and she always worries. It...took a run in with his past or no...the real Coles past, to realize her beauty. As dazzling as the sun. Still...his head feels so foggy right now and he feels so weak. It has nothing to do with Califa though...Varric said that he needs to sleep now that he is more human, but...the fade is even more wrong now than it was before. It serves as a window into the real Coles past. It lets him relive all of the past memories with Rhys and Evangeline and...her. It shows him all kinds of horrible images that involve Califa. On top of it all, there are the whisperings of demons. It...scares him, makes his head hurt, but going without sleep weakens him. Still...this feeling is better than the images the fade provides him. Cold, cruel, numbing...

"Cole!", he suddenly hears Califas voice yell and realizes that he almost fell asleep on the cold hard ground.

"Didn't you hear? You have to go to sleep now that you're more human. You can't just press on, it'll ruin your health.", she chastises, but still sounds so gentle.

"I can't!", Cole yells out.

The very idea of sleep alone horrifies him. The pictures of his past, Califa hurt or being posessed. Getting posessed himself...or even worse...becoming a demon, because Varric was wrong after all.

"This is wrong. Cold, cruel, hard! Can't relax! I...don't want to see you hurt again.", he whimpers.

He does not realize that there are tears gushing down his cheeks, until Califa gently wipes them off. She tells Dorian and Cassandra that they will conclude their discussion in the morning and then guides him to their shared tent. She gently coaxes him into his bedroll and begins to stroke his blond hair gently.

"I know how this feels. I get those bad dreams too. So does Dorian, Cassandra, Bull...all of them. But...there are ways to rid yourself of them, by being in the presence of someone you care about and then all you can remember is a warm hug.", Califa whispered.

Cole can barely believe her. She shouldn't...he is the one who helps and...

"I know what you're thinking. But right now you're the one in need of help...we are together now. You took me, even after knowing what I was, who I was. You're more than I deserve. Let me make things easier for you as well. I want you to be happy, spread happiness alongside you, but you won't do anyone any good if your dead.", she insists.

And then...her voice reaches his ears. Clear as bells and so gentle. An old song of the elves. She continues stroking Coles hair and the lack of rest has finally caught up with him. His eyelids being to droop quickly. He wants to stop another travel into the fade, but the gentle hands of Califa keep those thoughts at bay. He's engulfed in warmth and peace. The feeling of safety.

**Author's Note:**

> The Inquisitors I used for Krem and Cole are my newest. I'm not past Therinfall Redoubt with my Cole one. I hope I did not steer too far away from Bull's character and I hope I got Krem right too. By that I mean...I hope I did not make any mistakes in writing him that seem hurtful to anyone out there...it's not my intention. :(  
> Still...hope you like it somehow. See ya next time...


End file.
